Unwelcome Thoughts
by Caitlin51
Summary: Oneshot after Crossroads of Destiny - Katara and Zuko's thoughts. Now expanded to include scenes together in the Western Air Temple!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This takes place right after Crossroads of Destiny. I've been thinking about writing this for a long time, so I finally got around to it. Please review!_

* * *

The wind tousled her long brown hair, freeing strands to fall across her face.

Recent events haunted her - he had been so close to her, yet so far away at the same time. Pausing her thoughts, she looked across Appa's broad back to check on Aang again, making sure that he was still sleeping peacefully as they flew. She was the only one awake - the solitude fit her mood.

_"I'm sorry I yelled at you before."_ She had even meant the apology, surprisingly. It had never occurred to her that Zuko might have suffered at the hands of the Fire Nation as well, and she had truly felt for him in that moment of vulnerability.

_"It doesn't matter."_ Though he kept his mask well, she could see that her words had pierced something deep inside of him, something that he had tried for so long to keep hidden.

Shaking her head, she pushed the feelings deep inside. Feelings that she had never before experienced - yes, there was sadness and hurt for his betrayal, but there was something more at the same time. When she had touched his face, there had been excitement. Attraction, even. Making one hand into a fist, she punched her leg, hoping the dull pain would remove the image of his eyes softening as they had stared into hers. It didn't work. She wasn't even sure if she wanted it to. That moment would haunt her forever, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

…

_"Tonight, you restored your own honour."_ Azula's empty words echoed through Zuko's head as he paced around outside. Alone. Company would just be a burden. Kicking at an unoffending bush savagely, he tried to suppress the memories, but they were too fresh.

_"I've realized that I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_ For a moment, just one moment, he had had dreams. Dreams of changing his life around, making a new start, escaping the constant torture of his banished existence.

_"Maybe you could be free of it._" The water tribe girl had surprised him - she had offered a precious gift to him, her enemy who had tried to kill her so many times. And he had seen the emotion in her eyes when she had reached out to him, placing one soft hand on his disfigured face. Inside of him, feelings that he thought he had long since buried had risen up in that moment - hope, caring, compassion. Hope for a future. Caring for the girl standing in front of him, concern clear in her eyes. Compassion for himself and his mistakes for the first time ever.

Another bush fell victim to his simmering anger. _"I thought you had changed."_ Those words still cut like a knife, deep in his heart. And then he had betrayed her trust, gone back on the very words he had told her so sincerely just a brief time before. There was no going back now; he had burned that bridge. If it had really existed to begin with, that is, it was certainly gone now. But deep inside, there was still a small piece of Zuko that hoped. Maybe something could change.

* * *

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So I wasn't planning on continuing this, but all of a sudden I decided that another chapter (possibly two) couldn't hurt...please let me know what you think!_

_Also, this chapter is set after Zuko joined them at the Western Air Temple._

* * *

The darkness was comforting, for some reason. Katara sat alone, gazing off into the distance, lost in thought.

_Zuko. Can we trust him? _she asked herself, for what seemed like the millionth time since he had joined their group. Unfortunately, she still couldn't arrive at an answer, no matter how much thought she gave to it.

_On one hand_, she mused, tracing patterns absentmindedly on the ground next to her, _he could have killed us all by now, but he chose not to. But on the other hand…_ Unwillingly, she flashed back to his betrayal back in the caverns - the betrayal that had hurt her much more than she wanted to admit, even to herself.

"Can I join you?"

Yelping at the unexpected voice, Katara jumped to her feet and pulled the water out of her hip-flask, holding it in front of her like a shield. But it was just Zuko, who was now holding his hands up in front of him defensively. Flustered, Katara grumbled, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry," he replied, but he smirked slightly at her as he sat next to the spot that she had just vacated. Then he patted the space next to him without taking his gaze from her.

Calming her heart and returning her water to its pouch, Katara slowly approached him and sat a couple feet away. "What do you want, Zuko?" Her voice was cold on purpose.

He swallowed, looking down at the ground, then scooted a couple inches closer before responding. "I owe you an apology. Again. Or still."

Katara rolled her eyes. Like a simple apology from the handsome prince could repair the damage that he had done to her and to her friends.

"And," he hesitated, taking a deep breath.

Looking up, she saw an emotion in his eyes that she had never seen before and that confused her. _Could Zuko be nervous? The high and mighty Fire Nation heir? _The thought of something so ludicrous made her smile slightly, but apparently Zuko took that as encouragement, as he moved towards her again.

"I felt a connection between us, Katara. In the caverns." He looked at her earnestly, his eyes softening.

Emotions flashed across her brain as a blush rose to her cheeks. Looking down, she hid her face from his scrutiny as she tried to regain control of her feelings. It was true, what he said. They had had a connection, undeniably so. Balling her hands into fists, she tried to stop herself from softening towards the man sitting next to her, seeking for just one more chance. But it was no use. "I felt it too," she finally whispered, giving up.

"Is there any chance that you could forgive me?"

Before she realized what was happening, Zuko had moved right next to her, his shoulder pressing against hers. Being that close to his sheer masculinity was, well, distracting. Clearing her head and trying not to breathe in his scent, Katara smiled up at him slightly and replied, "There's a chance."

He smiled - the look made her traitorous heart flip-flop. And his hand slowly reached out and met her, their fingers entwining. The feeling sent sparks through her whole arm, and she looked at him, amazed. His expression mirrored hers.

"Thank you," he finally muttered fervently.

There sat there together in silence for hours, hand-in-hand. And Katara didn't even mind.

* * *

_Please review and let me know if I should write another chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Well, I wasn't expecting to be writing this fic still, but I loved the reviews and decided that I would add a final chapter in Zuko's POV to finish it off. Enjoy =)._

* * *

Zuko was whistling. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him, to feel so happy that he couldn't help but express it in some way.

Glancing over his shoulder, he also was unable to suppress a smile at the sight of Katara moving gracefully through some practice poses, her water streaming around her like a misty veil. He knew that his current state of happiness was mostly due to her, although he would never admit that to anyone, especially her.

"We're headed out for a bit," Aang announced, bounding past Zuko, Sokka and Toph trailing along after him. "We're bored. Wanna come?"

The question was addressed to everyone, but Zuko could tell that he really just wanted Katara to come. He shook his head, refusing the invitation, a part of him hoping that Katara would as well so that they could get some time alone.

"Do you really think that that is a good idea? Katara asked, concern colouring her voice.

"We'll be fine," Sokka rolled his eyes. "Are you coming?"

Zuko watched as Katara hesitated, then met his eyes. Finally, she replied, "No, I think I'll stay here and practice a bit. Be careful"

Aang's face fell, but he still jumped onto Appa. "We'll be back soon," he shouted down to them while Sokka and Toph mounted.

Zuko watched their take-off for a minute, then, once they were off, turned to Katara. "Need a sparring partner?" he asked, grinning at her.

She smiled back, the expression lighting up her eyes. "I'd like that."

They both took ready stances, then the battle began.

_It was like a dance_, Zuko mused as he dodged a large water whip and sent a blast of fire to evaporate her next attack. _Fire against water - both so passionate and dangerous, yet beautiful and graceful at the same time._

The next exchange of blows took them closer together, and, for an instant, her brown skin brushed against his. His concentration wavered at the touch. Another water whip came dangerously close to hitting him as he spun away, off balance from his moment of distraction.

Katara smiled triumphantly, her eyes glinting in the light of his flames. "You're getting slow," she commented, arching an eyebrow.

"Just keeping things interesting," he replied, then launched another offensive.

Fire met water and steam billowed around them, making it difficult to see.

Hands at the ready, Zuko paced around, trying to catch a glimpse of brown hair or red skirt, but he couldn't see her.

Something hit him from behind, but not hard enough for him to lose his balance. Immediately, he whipped around, balls of fire appearing in his hands, ready to attack.

His fingers touched skin - Katara.

She was only inches from him and he could hear her heavy breathing, mirroring his own. "I win," he said lightly, holding a flame ball up near her face, illuminating the natural highlights in her hair. "You're defenseless."

She stepped a pace closer to him, angling her face upwards. "Fair enough," she whispered, then leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Surprised, his hormones took over. He extinguished his fire and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up and pressing her closer to him, deepening the kiss.

Finally, she pulled away and regarded him with amusement in her eyes. "You lose," she laughed, gesturing to him.

Taking a deep, calming breath to slow his racing heart, Zuko looked around, confused. Or, tried to look around, but there were enough razor-sharp icicles pointed at his neck to make movement futile. Smiling despite the situation, he said, "You cheated."

She raised an eyebrow mockingly. "The Prince can't handle losing to a girl?"

Zuko laughed. "If this is what losing means," he said, stepping towards her as the icicles cleared a path for him, "I hope I lose every time."

Her laughter was cut off by his kiss.

* * *

_Please review, and thanks for reading!_

_~Caitlin51_


End file.
